Pit-ade
by That one Mudkip
Summary: Pit wakes up in a school-like environment and meets a young man named Otonashi, who tells him that he had died. While Pit's still trying to accept death, more characteristic traits and memories keep popping up that reminds Otonashi of someone he had known. Someone he had been waiting for, for a long time...
1. A sad truth

**This is basically a redo of Firehedgehog's challenge, cuz the first one sucked lol.**

**So, this is a crossover of Kid Icarus and Angel Beats, which by the way, is an amazing anime that will kill you with feels.**

**Also, this is AU. KIU never happened, and Crystal, Josh, and Angie don't exist. This probably happens sometime around the first Kid Icarus game. And in Angel Beats time, it's after the series has ended. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- A sad truth

Pit opened his eyes in shock, gasping. A sudden feeling of panic and fear rushed into him. "Lady Palutena!" He yelled on instinct. Nothing responded. "Lady... Palutena?" Still nothing. A series of memories came back to him, one of the strongest and probably one of the most recent ones was a giant, hideous, ruby-ish eye staring directly at him, and then he stiffened. After that, everything was black. As he couldn't remember.

And now... He was here. It was clearly daytime, probably mid-afternoon. A giant building could be seen in the distance. A field of grass could also be seen in front of the building, with two strange, large objects on each side. It looked so unfamiliar... And definitely not like Skyworld at all.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud, looking around again. Still no traces of Skyworld.

"Are you lost?" An unfamiliar, male voice asked him, which startled Pit a little. Pit turned around quickly.

"Oh! Um..." He didn't know how to answer, so he just got to his feet awkwardly. The voice belonged to a tall, slim, figure who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, with red hair, dark raven eyes, and slightly pale skin.

"I'm guessing you are," The man answered, understanding Pit, even though Pit didn't even understand himself. He held out his arm in a formal manner. "My name is Otonashi. Yuzuru Otonashi."

"Oto... Nashi?" Pit muttered. The name sounded a little familiar, but he brushed the fact off for now. "I'm Pit. ... Just Pit." He reluctantly took Otonashi's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." Otonashi smiled.

"Same to you," He replied. "But first thing's first. I have to know what happened. Maybe we can go to the school's cafeteria and you can explain to me?"

"Huh? School? A cafe-what?" Pit asked, confused. "What about me?"

"Oh wait... Hm... Maybe you've lost your memory," Otonashi mumbled under his breath, though Pit could still hear. He cleared his throat. "But I was hoping you could tell me how you died. It would help me understand you a little more, even if we've only just met." Pit's sapphire blue eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?!"

**Short intro, and I can't guarantee for the following chapters to be any longer. Since I just dove into this head first with little to no planning at all, I have little direction. Oh well! **

**Hope ya like it!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Angel's favorite food

**Haha, I just found the best thing ever. They're called "Hades Riffs on *video title*". I just found them hilarious. X3**

**AND WHY THE MEYNETH ARE THERE SIRENS GOING OFF OUTSIDE**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- Angel's favorite food

Otonashi and Pit walked down the school halls. The thought and concept of school still hadn't fully settled in, but Pit really didn't have time to worry about that. There were other things clouding his mind.

"Is that the new kid?" A voice whispered to their friend. Otonashi had defined people like them as "NPCs", a term used for the non-souls in this world. He had picked it up from an old friend. Who had... We'll get to that later. Still, all those eyes staring at him and all the voices whispering about him made Pit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I think he is. What's he doing with the Student Council President?"

"Probably showing him around, dummy!"

"He is kinda cute though..."

Finally, the two got to the cafeteria, a large, bright area filled with tables and chairs. Because what did you expect in a cafeteria, flying dinosaurs?

"Want anything to eat?" Otonashi offered. As if on cue (or just cliche-ly author planned), Pit's stomach growled.

"Um... Yeah." Otonashi got a dish of tofu in covered in a red sauce while Pit just got a normal bowl of rice. Yeah, he was hungry, but he wasn't in the mood of trying new stuff. He had had enough "new" for today.

"So tell me," Otonashi said when they sat down at a table. "How _did _you die?"

Pit stayed silent. He knew how he died. Medusa the snake-haired eye blob had turned him to stone, and then probably crushed his statue afterwards. But would Otonashi believe it? He swallowed a spoonful of rice. "You won't believe me."

"Really? This place is for souls that have had unfair lives. I've heard just about everything."

"What about being an Angel, fighting to save my Goddess Palutena, and then being turned to stone and then crushed by Medusa, Queen of the Underworld?" Pit watched Otonashi's reaction. First startled, then... Startled.

"Angel?" Otonashi muttered.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Pit said.

"No, I do." He replied. "It's just that... You were an Angel when you were alive?"

"Yep." Pit nodded. Only then did he realize that his wings weren't on his back anymore.

"Hm." The two stayed silent for a bit, until Pit broke the silence.

"You know, what's that you're eating?" Pit asked. "Just curious."

"Mapo Tofu. It's really spicy." He ate some and his face turned red from the spiciness, chugging down the glass of water next to him. He swallowed, then grinned. "But the aftertaste is really good! Wanna try some?"

"Sure!" Pit scooped up a spoonful, placing it in his mouth. He expected immense spiciness that would make his mouth explode, but instead, he got an interesting flavor. It was spicy, yes, but it was also delicious. And the delicious factor just outruled the spicy factor here. He swallowed it down, an amazing aftertaste still in his mouth. "Yum!" He chirped. "This is great! But why is it so spicy again?"

Otonashi stared at him strangely.

Or was it with intent?

**I think you all know where this is heading now. Yay, story predictable-ness FTW!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Unjust life

**People actually read this?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Unjust life

Days passed by in this strange world, and Pit had finally gotten used to it. Well, at least understanding it at the slightest. "Attending" classes, having lunch (which is CLEARLY important), and then just hanging out with Otonashi. Otonashi told Pit about his experiences in this world, while Pit did the same about his life in Skyworld.

"Hey, Otonashi... You keep telling me about all of your friends, like Hinata and Yurippe, but... Where are they? Why haven't I met them?" Pit asked curiously.

"... They're gone," He answered quietly. "There's a reason why I told you not to take the classes too seriously. If you do, you'll disappear. That's what happened to them."

"They took class seriously?"

"They disappeared. This world is for the souls who had unjust lives while they were alive, and they're here to rebel against God. But sometimes... Like Iwasawa, they accepted their lives and fulfilled themselves, and moved on. They disaappear, probably becoming a new life."

"Why are you stuck here then?"

"Because I'm waiting for someone," He replied.

"Kanade," Pit muttered. Otonashi's eyes became alert.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Kanade," He said, this time louder. "That's who you wait for, right? Your friends called her Angel... And she was really good at blades!"

"I never-"

"And then, she told you that you had given your heart to her and extended her life a little more, until she had move on as well!" Pit finished, not hesitating once.

"... I never told you any of that," Otonashi said a couple seconds after Pit had finished talking. "But yet, you knew..."

"I did? ... Cool," Pit said to himself. Before he could embrace himself, Otonashi wrapped his arms around Pit.

"Kanade..." He whispered. "You're finally back."

**PitxOtonashi will not happen, by the way.**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Reminiscence

**Haven't updated this in a while.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Reminescense

"Kanade...?" Pit whispered to himself. It made sense though. How he knew about Kanade, her experiences, and shared similar tastes with her. So he could see what Otonashi meant.

But what were the chances of that being possible?

Otonashi let go of Pit. "Sorry," He mumble awkwardly.

"It's OK," Pit assured. "But... Am I really Kanade?"

"It's possible," Otonashi answered. "Actually, very possible. It would explain why you appear to know everything about her-" His eyes lit up. "Kana- Er, Pit, do you have any of Kanade's memories?"

"Maybe..." Pit said. "Let me see." He closed his eyes and tried to remember something about Kanade, and a series of memories flooded into his vision. He saw himself as a pale girl with long, light grey hair and yellow eyes. He saw himself (herself?) talking to a red haired guy (Otonashi) in the middle of the night, then summoning a blade out of her hand and striking him right through the chest.

As he (her, whatever) struck Otonashi through the chest, he felt emptiness. He expected some bulgy thing for the sword to go through, but it just struck clean through his chest, even though the blade was where his heart should have been.

Pit opened his eyes in shock. "I do..."

"You have her memories?" Otonashi asked in amazement. Pit nodded.

"At least the one where she met you for the first time," He replied. Otonashi smiled.

"Then you really are Kanade..." He said, eyes brimming with tears of happiness. He wiped at them. "Kanade, I've missed you so much..." Pit, as if on instinct, instantly said back in a quiet voice-

"Me too, Yuzuru."

**Hurray for filler.**

**-Mudkip**


	5. A wrench in the plan

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- A wrench in the plan

Pit was sound asleep that night, happy that he could help Otonashi. In his dreams, though, he was in an area filled with bright light, stinging at Pit's eyes. "Where am I...?"

"Pit! A voice called out. "Pit, can you hear me?"

"That voice..." Pit's brow furrowed, trying to recognize it. "Lady Palutena? Is that you?" The green haired goddess came into view, her eyes wide with alarm. "Lady Palutena! Over here!"

"Pit!" She ran towards him. "I'm so glad I could see you again."

"Me too," He said happily. "But... What happened? When I... Left Skyworld?"

"Medusa is still at war with us, and it isn't going so well," She answered sadly. "I've been trying to find you for a while now, so I could bring you back."

"Bring me back?!" Pit squeaked. "B-But, I'm dead! I can't go back!"

"I can still bring you back though," Palutena replied, a little puzzled. "Is there something wrong?" Pit shook his head quickly.

"N-No!" He lied. "It's just-" Before Pit could explain himself, the dream abruptly ended, pulling Pit out of it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pit!" Otonashi said, shaking the boy. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "You've been mumbling weird stuff in your sleep."<p>

"Huh...?" He mumbled. "Really?"

"Yeah, you kept saying 'Palutena' over and over again," Otonashi said. "Wasn't she your lady friend back in your old life?" Pit nodded, not wanting to reveal too much. "Oh, OK then. I can't blame you for missing her." Pit sighed. _I guess I better tell him now..._

"Otonashi, I need to tell you something..."

***doesn't upload for over a week***

***comes back and uploads a really short chapter***

**-Mudkip**


	6. Happy

**Time to end this story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Happy

"Hm? What is it?" Otonashi asked. Pit sighed, hesitant to ruin Otonashi's cheery mood. After a couple of seconds, he told Otonashi about his dream, and how he Ha to go back to Skyworld.

"It's my duty to protect Lady Palutena and Skyworld," Pit explained sadly. "I know that you and Kanade have just been reunited, and... I'm sorry." Otonashi placed a comforting hand on Pit's shoulder.

"Actually, I have something to tell you too," Otonashi replied. "It might help you make your decision about leaving. Remember how I told you about how the souls here disappear and move on to a new life when they finally fulfill their dreams and such?" Pit nodded. slowly. "Well... I feel like that's happening to me. I've been stuck in this world, waiting for Kanade, well, you, to return. And now that she has, I..." He wiped a stray tear from his eyes. "I feel that I've fulfilled my purpose here.

"Otonashi-" Pit started.

"Thank you, Pit," He said, tears now falling down his face, yet he was still smiling. "Thank you for all you've done. I'm glad I got to be with Kanade again. I'm truly happy again."

Pit wrapped his arms around Otonashi. Not in a way that would result in them kissing afterwards, but as a friendly, comforting, hug. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Maybe, but who knows? Kanade and I may meet again in the real world," Otonashi replied.

"Well, I hope you do." After Pit said that, he suddenly stumbled from his bed, to the ground. He looked around. Otonashi was gone. "Looks like he did move on." He stood up, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm ready, Lady Palutena!"

-The End-

**Abrupt ending is abrupt. Ah well, I hope you liked it none the less!**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
